


Trickster Takes the TARDIS

by pianobookworm



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek, Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Loki Does What He Wants, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianobookworm/pseuds/pianobookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds herself in the TARDIS and soon is surrounded with fictional space-travelers. What in space is going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster Takes the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired (very loosely) by the prompt: _The Rocket-ship: Write about a rocket-ship on its way to the moon or a distant galaxy far, far, away._
> 
> I don't own any of these characters; they belong to their respective companies, groups, corporations, etc. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> I greatly appreciate comments/kudos, so leave me some! Pretty please?

“ _What_?!!!”

The skinny man in a brown suit and glasses peered at Darcy incredulously. The man who had absolutely not been there just a moment before, in this oddly blue room with circle-thingies on the walls and coral-ish pillars…or wait a minute, what? So she echoed the word back to him.

“What?!”

The man shook his head, raising an eyebrow. “No, it’s not supposed to work like that. _I_ say ‘what’, and then _you_ explain…but I’m afraid that’s never worked before in the past, so why should it now?”

Darcy’s eyes widened, and then her tongue found itself again. “Look, mister British dude, I have no idea where I am, or how on earth I got here, or who you are, so I think I have the right to ask a few questions.” She paused for a second, then continued. “Also, I _will_ taser you, if you try any funny business.”

The man held up his hands. “Ah, ah, no need for any violence—I’m not going to hurt you.”

Darcy looked at him incredulously. “Are you sure? Because I just got freaking _teleported_ or something, and I _still don’t know where I am or who you are!!!_ ”

The man melodramatically slapped his hand to his forehead, drawing her attention to his incredible hair. _But_ that could wait. For now, she would listen to his explanation.

“Ah, pardon me! I’m the Doctor, and this,” he gestured around him, “is my spaceship—the TARDIS. Which you just appeared on, and I have absolutely no idea how that happened—unless—“ he peered at Darcy with an assessing glance. “Have you, by any chance, absorbed any huon particles lately?”

Darcy squinted. “What’s that?” But before she could clarify, the Doctor had pulled out a strange pen-thingy that made a squiggly sound and emitted a blue light, and had scanned? her with it.

“No, you’re completely huon-particle free,” he reported. “I don’t understand, though. Why are you on my TARDIS?”

Darcy shrugged. “I dunno. I sure didn’t want to come…oh, my goodness, what happened to Jane, I have to make sure she eats, and we’re in a _spaceship_ , oh great how am I ever going to get back?”

The Doctor gave a small smile. “Weell, I think I might be able to help with that…”

But before he could say anything, there was a green flash, and an iconic black-robed figure appeared on the other side of the TARDIS console.

“ _Ksshhh_ …What is the meaning of this?” A deep, strangled voice came from behind a black mask. “The Force is weak in this place.”

Darcy stared. “Darth Vader? _Darth Vader_ is in the same room as I am?!!!!”

The black figure turned her way. “You. Who are you, girl, to speak of me that way?”

Eyes widening in terror, Darcy backed away. “Uh, dude, you’re supposed to be in a movie. You’re not real—I must be having a dream, that’s the only explanation for this.”

Menacingly, Vader took a step around the console toward Darcy. “You are lucky that I am weakened by the lack of the Force, girl. This is no dream, as you would find to your painful regret.”

At this point, the Doctor, who had been observing quietly so far, jumped in. “What is going on? How are you getting aboard my TARDIS?”

Vader turned his intimidating figure toward the Doctor. “I do not know how I came here…it is as much of a mystery to me as it is to you. I can do nothing to reverse the situation, as the power of the Force has left me.”

They were interrupted by yet another green flash, and a black-haired young man with pointy ears appeared. “Ah—what’s this?” he asked suspiciously. “How did this happen?” He turned to the Doctor. “Have you kidnapped me, and if so, why?”

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Calm down, there, Spock.”

He whirled around to look at her, frowning. “How do you know my name? Was it you who kidnapped me?”

The Doctor grimaced. “I’m sorry. If anyone is kidnapping anyone, we have no idea who it is…Things are getting a bit—odd—around here.”

A heavy breath sounded, and Vader spoke once more. “We must remedy this disaster at once.”

Spock nodded. “That is the logical thing. But we cannot go about that until we find out what has caused this.” He turned to the others. “Have any of you seen anything that might possibly indicate what has happened here?”

Darcy shrugged. “All I know is that there is a green flash every time someone appears, but I don’t know if it was the same for my transportation here.”

“No, no, no, that can’t be it,” interrupted the Doctor. “I believe that you all were transported into the TARDIS at intervals of fifteen TARDIS minutes…we’re dealing with a punctual prankster here. I believe I know of some such on the planet of Traneed.”

If a black plastic mask could have had an expression, it would have been scowling. “I would say this was the work of a Jedi, attempting to eradicate my powers. However, I shall not be defeated!”

Spock rubbed his head. This was going to be work, he could tell.

* * *

 

A figure attired in a black-and-gold outfit snickered as he watched the bickering from a hidden alcove in the TARDIS. It had been work, but choosing space explorers from different universes and placing them all in the TARDIS had been worth it. As a finale, he wrapped a glamour around himself and stepped out into the open.

Darcy was the first to notice him. “Waitaminute! Superman????”

Loki merely quirked an eyebrow. “Some call me that, I believe. My true name is Kal-El.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Right, I know. But you’re not _real_! Just like Spock and Darth Vader, you’re a character out of a movie…wait, what?” She turned to the Doctor. “Are you from a movie, too?”

He shrugged. “I would be extremely flattered if they made a movie out of my life, but as far as I know…no.”

“But, but, does that mean that _I’m_ from a movie? I mean, sure, I _like_ movies, but I don’t think I’m _from_ one!”

Loki (still in Superman form) raised an eyebrow. “It would appear that one of us is dreaming, and all the rest of us are merely figments of that one person’s imagination.”

Spock frowned. “If that hypothesis is true, how are we to test it?”

A sly grin formed on Loki/Superman’s face. “I should imagine that we would need to wake up.”

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows. “Okay…so just close our eyes and think really hard about waking up?”

Loki shrugged. “That could work. Or we could just go to sleep—there’s a possibility that that would cause waking in the real world.”

Nodding agreement, everyone took steps to make themselves comfortable, and the Doctor passed around chamomile tea and blankets. When Loki saw that all were settled on their makeshift mattresses, he slyly snapped his fingers, send everyone back to their own dimensions—However, all was not well yet.

* * *

  
“Hey, Spock, where’d you get the blanket?” came a call.

He was back on the Enterprise, but was wrapped in a TARDIS blanket and was holding a mug of tea in his hands. He slowly shook his head, as his mind wrapped itself around his little adventure.

* * *

  
An officer hesitantly approached Lord Vader’s chamber and knocked. Vader reached out with the Force and opened the door as he rasped, “Enter.”

The trembling officer walked shakily forward into the menacing presence of the Sith. “M-Milord, there appear to be some rebels attacking our ships…” his stammer trailed off as his gaze trailed across Vader’s feet.

Vader looked down, curious as to what had distracted the officer, and found pink bunny slippers on his feet.

He swept his hand in front of the officer’s face. “Leave now. You will not remember any of this.”

The officer obediently left.

* * *

  
“What a strange dream!” the Doctor remarked as he woke to find his TARDIS empty once more. But as he glanced around the control room, he frowned as he saw blankets strewn everywhere, with mugs of chamomile tea scattered haphazardly around.

“Hm, maybe it was a bit more than a dream after all,” he mused as he flew off into the wild blue yonder.

* * *

  
Darcy awoke to the sun streaming in and hitting her full across the eyes. “Ugh!” She rolled over in bed, pulling the blankets over her head. “I had the weirdest dream.”

“Oh, really?” a deep voice sounded.

Shrieking, Darcy sat up abruptly. “What the—?” Her next words were taken away by the fact that Superman was standing at the end of her bed. She narrowed her eyes and pointed. “ _You’re_ not real.”

He gave a sideways smile. “A fact that you seem to take great delight in pointing out.”

She nodded. “So, I’m guessing that dream wasn’t a dream?”

He shrugged. “Your guess may be accurate.”

Raising her eyebrows, she continued, “I’m also guessing that you don’t actually look like that?”

Loki smirked. “What can I say?” A green shimmer passed over him, revealing his normal features. “Your guess was accurate once again.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Oh, Loki, whatever am I to do with you?”

He winked. “I don’t know. What do you think…dear?”


End file.
